dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Sartan
Sartan is a possible Half-Giant companion in Dungeon Siege II, and Dungeon Siege II: Broken World. He is adept in the use of melee weapons. Personality Where most Half-Giants are brooding loners, Sartan is loud, bombastic, and enjoys having a crowd around to praise his skills. He subscribes to the idea that most problems can be solved by punching them in the face, and will resort to violence before even considering another alternative. His jokes are often obnoxious, and his over-swollen sense of self-importance can get on the nerves of some of his companions. Biography Dungeon Siege II Sartan was a soldier of the resistance, stationed at Windstone Fortress, when he began to see ghosts. As his raving got worse, the other men began to avoid him, until, eventually, a soldier named Osric imprisoned Sartan in a small pit outside of the barracks. This is where a group, led by a former mercenary, found him during Valdis' attack on the stronghold. Believing his tales, the mercenary (who also saw the "ghosts") convinced the archer, Orayne, to set Sartan free. The grateful Half-Giant joined their party as thanks, helping them clear the spirits from the rest of the fort. When their adventures took them to the town of Kalrathia, Sartan overheard a drunkard named Feltan mumbling about spies. Probing the man, the Half-Giant learned that Osric, the very same man who had imprisoned him, was in the area, and, if Feltan was to be believed, was working as a spy. Believing that Osric had been responsible for the attack on Windstone Fortress, an enraged Sartan tracked him down, and cut the soldier down with a single strike. Orayne was horrified to find Sartan standing over Osric's corpse, and informed his old comrade-at-arms that Osric was indeed a spy, but a spy working for the resistance, not the Morden; he had been gathering information to help rescue captured soldiers from a prison in the nearby Morden city of Darthrul when Sartan slew him. The Half-Giant swore to free these prisoners in order to make amends, and succeeded. Despite this, he knew that he would live with the guilt of what he had done for the rest of his life. Broken World After the party's victory over Valdis, the Second Catacylsm swept across Aranna, leaving ruin in it's wake. Sartan hunted for the Overmage who had been able to trick him and his companions, but found little in the intervening year. He was eventually reunited with his companions at the Dryad Outpost, and he gladly joined them once again in their search for the Dark Wizard. Following the hunt alongside the Hero of the Third Age, he and the party eventually entered the Glorydeep Mine and fought the Overmage whose soul had bonded with Zaramoth. He successfully defeated the Overmage after a fierce battle. Later Life Sartan returned to the Dryad Outpost and offered to help them cope with their loss. Surprisingly, they immediately accepted his help, but only when it came to hard or menial work. As always, Sartan found himself promising to do far more than he bargained for. Companion Info Dungeon Siege II Sartan can be found in Act I, trapped within a pit in Windstone Fortress, near the entrance to the Temple of Xeria. In order to recruit him, one must first activate the Azunite artifact within the fortress vault, after which Soldier Orayne can be asked to free Sartan. His personal quest, Sartan's Suspicion, is available in Act III. The quest is received by speaking to Feltan the Drunkard, who is located inside the Kalrathia tavern, seated at the bar. Sartan's levels when first recruited are as follows: Broken World Sartan can be found at the Dryad Outpost, talking with Vix in the Human refugee camp to the southeast of the central bridge. If you are playing an imported character, he can be recruited from the innkeeper. Sartan's levels when first recruited in Broken World are as follows: Trivia * If present during the quest, The Legendary Mace of Agarrus, Sartan will ask Guardian Magentus why he does not have markings like other Half-Giants. Magentus will reveal that he is not a Half-Giant, but an Agallan giant, one of several who betrayed their kin to the Utgard, being robbed of his size and longevity as punishment. The knowledge that he and his kind were forced to be bastards because of the actions of such a small group enrages Sartan, and he threatens to strangle Magentus, though the guardian is unmoved. * As revealed by Amren during his personal quest, Sartan, as well as all the other companions in Dungeon Siege II, are descendants of the Azunites. This would explain why they can see, and not be possessed by, the Shard Souls that the party so often encounters. Category:DS2 Companions Category:DS2:BW Companions Category:Companions Category:Half-Giants Category:Characters Category:Melee fighters